Key of the Heart
by CeCe92399
Summary: when Lucy has a bad dream, more less a nightmare she cant explains how she feels until her and her team goes on a mission that goes horribly wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it is me CeCe. I was sitting on the computer doing nothing, but then I came up with an idea to write a Fairy Tail love story. Whelp here it is. **

***hint I don't own Fairy Tail***

**1. Nightmare**

_Lucy is suddenly standing in a pitch black room. All of a sudden, pain shoots straight up her left arm. In pain Lucy looks down to find that her arm has a big gash. The gash was bleeding down her arm all the way down to the tips of her fingers. Slowly she takes her right hand and covers the gash. She winces in pain "Where the hell am I" Lucy said to no one._

_Faintly Lucy could hear a man's voice far off in the distance to her right. Slowly she walks in the direction of the voice. That's when she heard a scream. A bad feeling went to the pit of her stomach. But she kept going to the voice._

_Just then Lucy stumbled a pawn a wooden door. On the other side of the door she could hear laughter of a male's voice. Slowly she opens the door to find a man no wait a boy, same age as her._

_His hair was different shades of green. But that's not what catches her eyes. It was the limp body that he holds. The body appear to be a boy, who had salmon color hair. "N-natsu." she said in a whisper._

Lucy wakes straight up gasping for air. She struggles to sit up, she was too shaken to realize that Ezra, Wendy, and Carla were in the room with her. "H-how is t-t-that possible." Lucy said

"Lucy-san what's wrong." Wendy asked with a worried face. Suddenly realizing she as company. "N-nothing, I just had a bad dream. That's all" Lucy said to Wendy. "Oh, okay" Wendy said.

"You better go get dressed Lucy, or all of the good jobs will be gone. This week the jewels are doubled." Ezra said with a smirk. With a sigh , Lucy hops off the bed to go to the bath room to get dressed.

When Lucy gets done she is dressed in a simple pink tank top, with a matching pink ribbon, light brown kakis skirt, with her gear belt strapped to her waist. As she walks out of the bathroom, she sees Ezra reading her novel she's been working on.

"Ezra! I promised Levi that she'll be the first one to read it." Lucy said as she slipped her boots on.

" I was just merely scanning the pages. I wasn't reading it." Ezra replies. "whatever." is all the Ezra got from Lucy. "Ready, Lucy-san." Wendy asked Lucy happily. " I'm ready." and they walk out of the room and headed for Fairy Tail, their guild.

When they arrive at the guild, Ezra goes straight for the quest board. Lucy sighs "Hey, Carla can I talk to you, it's important." she looks at Wendy. "sorry, but alone." Lucy asks.

Carla thinks for a minute before replying. "Okay Lucy." Then Lucy takes Carla to the girls restroom.

In the restroom Lucy looks at Carla. "I'm confused Carla, I don't know what to do. A-and you're the only one who I can talk to about this." Lucy said to Carla.

"Okay girl, what is it, boy trouble?" she asked. Lucy shakes her head "No, it was a dream I had, more less a nightmare." Lucy says. "Oh, is that why you said that can't be possible?" Carla ask. Lucy shakes her head "yes".

"Alright, tell me about the dream. I need to know what happen." Carla says. And Lucy starts telling Carla her nightmare she had.

After Lucy was done talking to Carla about her nightmare. About how she was in a pitch black room, the gash in her left arm, about the wooden door and the laughter behind the it too. She also told Carla that when she opened the door and what she seen.

Carla just sat there and nodded as Lucy told her dream to her. But what really shocked her was when Lucy told her who she seen behind the wooden door.

"Are you sure it was Natsu?" Carla asked. "Y-yes." Lucy replied. "Lucy, I shouldn't tell you this, but I think you are like me." Carla told Lucy. "what are you saying?" Lucy asked wide eye. " what I am saying is that I think you can detect the future like me Lucy." Carla told Lucy the news.

"W-w-wait, but h-how." Lucy asks. Carla sighs "Lucy, your mother Layla, had the similar power who you have know." Carla told her. "How do you know." Lucy asks wanting to know more.

" My mother, the Queen of Edolas, worked beside your mother when she was on the Earthland. I'm sorry if this is all of a sudden." Carla said with a sad look on her face. "No, its fine, I needed to know sooner or later right, Carla." Lucy looks at Carla and smiles.

"We better go back to the others before they start to worry. Oh, and Carla please don't tell anyone, epically Natsu." Lucy says and they both walk out of the bathroom to join their friends.

As Lucy sits down at the bar, Natsu walks in with Happy_. Oh great, just great, I can't tell Natsu about my dream. I don't need him worrying when we go on a mission today. _Lucy thought. "Hey guys, what mission are we going on today." Natsu asks. To be honest no one knows expect Ezra.

"We are going to catch some missing bandits who keep stealing peoples jewelry for 600,000 jewels. And since it's doubled this week that means 1,200,000 jewels." Ezra said with shinning eyes. "Then what are we wait for, lets go!" Lucy said as excitement fills her body.

"I'M ALL FRIED UP!" Natsu yells as he rushes out of the guild hall. "Aye!" Happy say as he flies out of the door behind Natsu. "They'll never learn will they." Carla explains. "No" Lucy agreed

**hoped you liked it please rate and comment on my story. I'll have some more chapters soon. Until then, I'll just keep making ideas for the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the delay, but here is the new chapter of Key of the Heart. And sorry if I miss spelt a person's name wrong, stupid autocorrect.**

***Hint I don't own Fairy Tail* **

**2. Adventure to the South**

"NATSU!" Lucy yells at the pink headed fire mage. "Oi, wait up, Flamehead." Gray hollers at Natsu breathless. At this Natsu stops.

"Who ya callin' Flamehead, Popsicle!" Natsu yells to Gray. "You want to go there Pyromaniac!" Gray says challenging. "Bring it, Streakier!" Natsu says.

Then he gets into fighting position. With a grin Gray gets into fighting position ready to fight.

They were ready about to brawl. When someone smacks them both upside the head. Natsu and Gray both look up at the same time to see who hit them. "Stop it, we won't get anything done with you two fighting at a time like this." Erza said angrily. While the guys rubs their sore head.

"Now lets keep going, we have to make it down south by night fall, and we already loss some time." she said staring both at Natsu and Gray. Erza turned away to lug her heavy supply cart.

With a sight Lucy started to walk again. But not to long after that she heard her name being called. She turned around to look who it was. It was Carla.

"Lucy, have you told Natsu about your nightmare yet." Carla asked with suspension. "Unfortunately, no. I didn't tell him cause I'm afraid if I do, that he'll be worried about and I don't need him worrying. He wont pay attention to the mission if I do" Lucy said.

Carla looks at Lucy confusedly, but after a couple of minutes, she gets it. "Yeah, you don't need him worry about you."

But what they didn't know was that the bandits where following them. And they where reporting everything back to their master. "Is that her, master, the one who's with the white cat." the one with yellowish-brown hair asks.

The master smirks. "Yes, now go and get her, once you have her report to me at once, then bring her back to me." And then the telepathic magic was cut off.

No one was aware of the three bandits, except for Lucy. "Wendy, it feels like someone is watching us, I can feel it, can you?" Lucy asks Wendy, who then replied "Y-yeah, now that you m-mention it. I d-do f-f-feel something."

Wendy looks up at Lucy with a worried mixed with fear look on her face. Then she looks back down again "Don't wor-" her words where cut off in mid- senesce when someone grabs and covers her mouth.

Wendy looks back up quickly to see why Lucy had stopped in mid- senesce. But after what she looks up, she was horrified at what she saw. She couldn't do anything but scream.

Everyone stopped and turned around quickly to see what was the matter. But they were shocked at what they found. They found a struggling Lucy in the hands for one of one of the bandits. "We have her master." is all the boy said. Natsu look at Lucy, her eyes pleading for help. And that is exactly what he does.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said as he attacks from behind the boy. It hits him square on in the back. He lets go of Lucy as he falls.

"Damn it Jackson. Sorry master, we had her." the yellowish-drown hair boy said. "what do you mean you had her Yoki!" the master yells. "Well, sir, Jackson just barged down on the group eager to get her. And there is this guy who is freakishly strong, master." Yoki said. Their master sighs. "Don't do it again, wait until she's alone." their master demanded. "Yes Sir." and once again the telepathic magic was cut.

"Oi, who hell are you, and want do you want with Lucy." Gray ask. He was irritated by this boy. The boy had light brown hair and yellow eyes. "Who, me, the name is Jackson. And as for your second question, I can not answer that." Jackson stated, being a smartass about it.

"And why is that." Gray demanded as he picks up the boy by his shirt. Jackson shrugged. "Because, if I do that then I betrayed my master, and if a betrayed my master, then he would be upset with me. So no."

"Why not." Gray said through gritted teeth, his hand was into a fist and he was ready to punch the boy, when a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Enough Gray, tie him up. We have no time to waste, we need to continue our journey south. It's almost nightfall. And other wise if this one was going after Lucy, then there are more waiting to get her." Erza said "besides we're almost there."

"Okay, here are the plans to protect Lucy from the rest of the bandits. Lucy and Natsu will be in the middle, Gray and Wendy you guard the back, I'll be guarding up front with this one." Erza said as she lifts up Jackson.

" Happy and Carla you guys will be guarding the air, if you see anything that is approaching us, report back eminently. They might be after Lucy" Erza said as the started to travel once again towards south.

**That's for reading. Stay tone for the next chapter of Key of the Heart. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is late, school sucks. But here you go a nice long chapter for ya. Hope you like it**

***hint I don't own Fairy Tail***

**3. A New Enemy**

Once they arrived at the hotel. Everyone got settled in. "This is a nice place. It's very cozy." Lucy said And that's what she felt to. She felt warm and cozy, almost at home type of feeling.

But there was a problem with the room. It had one bunk bed in one corner and a queen size bed in the other corner.

"H-hehhhhhhhhhh… what is this?!" Lucy asked surprised._ This is worse than I imaged it would be._ Lucy thought.

"Okay, we need to figure out the sleeping arrangement for tonight." Erza said. "Hmmm… I got it! Gray you will sleep on the top bunk, while me and Wendy sleep on the bottom bunk, Happy Carla you guys can sleep and where you want, Lucy and Natsu can have the queen." Then the scarlet haired women smiled

Lucy blinks not understanding the last part Erza had said. But then she blushes without realizing it. Then she thought of her and Natsu sleeping in the same bed together. She quickly buts her hands out, still blushing and says, "N-n-n-no, no, can we figure something else out." Lucy says as she protest the thought she had before.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but that's the only way." Erza said. She then looks down to find that the bandit was gone from her side. She looks around the room and spots him by the door.

"Oi, where do you think your going, Jack." Gray says as he saw him too. Jackson freezes. Erza goes over to him and picks him up by the rope, she had tied on him earlier today.

"Everyone, get ready to go to bed. We have a big day a head of us." Erza demands, she was still holding Jackson up in the air. Then he spoke to her in a smartass remark.

"Need I tell you that you are **Super Scary** for a pretty women like you." Which was a big mistake, because that's when Erza tightens the rip on the rope and she face plants him on the hard wooden floor. Making him half blackout.

Then Erza takes the rope once more and drags him to one of the bunk bed posts and ties him. You could tell that Erza was angry, she would express herself on that person who makes her angry

Lucy sighs and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Then she gets out and she dresses in a white shirt and hot pink shorts.

When Lucy walks out of the bathroom for being done, Natsu was already passed out on their bed. "Natsu." Lucy whispers to herself, but she didn't take notice that Erza was still awake.

"Hmm, did you say something Lucy." Erza was on the bottom bunk reading a book under the light of a lamp. Wendy was asleep on Erza lap. When Erza heard Lucy, she closed her book and look up at her.

"It was nothing, Good night Erza." Lucy says as she pulls the covers over her head. And falls into a deep sleep.

Erza sighs and she turns off the lamp before she too fell asleep sitting up.

Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night to feel that a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist. She also feels warmth on the back of her neck. "Nat-" was all she got to because that's when she got interrupted

"NO GRAY! You cant have her, Lucy is mine and mine only." Then he rubbed his head on her back. She then started to blush. She felt that the warm pair of arms left her waist.

She was upset. _I could have stayed like that forever. _Lucy thought. She gets up to go to the restroom.

Jackson was still awake, when everyone else went to bed he stayed up. He protend to be asleep at first, when he thought that the close was clear he opened his eyes to find a dark a quite less room, only to hear the snores of some.

"Jackson, are you there." He heard a familiar voice called his name. It was Yoki "Yeah, I'm here, what do you want." he said in a whisper. "Is everyone asleep. If so me and Chambi-san will come and get her." Yoki said

_ So this was his plan after all. For myself to be allowed captured and tell him when everyone was asleep._ _Smart as usual Yoki. _Jackson thought.

"Ya, every-" he stopped in mid-sentences because he heard the blankets shifted and the mattress squeak. Quickly he shut his eyes so no one wouldn't notice that he was awake.

Then he herd footsteps, he then slowly opened on eye to see who it was. He saw a blonde headed girl go to the bathroom. Then he had the biggest smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Quick, if you hurry, you can get her while she's awake." Jackson whisper to Yoki. Yoki than replied "Gatcha." After that it was quite. Yoki had cut the telepathic magic.

When Lucy was done using the restroom, she went to get back into bed when she had seen that the window was open, letting in a warm breeze.

She looks over at the bed were Natsu was asleep. _If he's there, then why the hell is the window opened. _She thought. So Lucy goes over and shuts the window quietly so she would wake the others and goes back to the bed.

Lucy was about to get into bed, when suddenly someone covers her mouth and pulls her back from the bed. Lucy was struggling to get out of the persons who ripped her.

"Stop struggling, it's useless." Lucy heard the voice say in her ear. Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice. _Who the hell is this. Because it's not Gray or Natsu. _She thought.

She then feels that the intruder is walking towards the window she just closed. Lucy feels a warm breeze and she knew that he had opened the window once again. And he jumps out the window with Lucy. He didn't care to shut the window again.

Then he said, "If I remove my hand, promise me that you wont scream." _How the hell am I suppose to reply to that if my mouth is covered for Gods sake. _Lucy thought angrily. As if reading her mind, he uncovers her mouth.

Lucy struggles to get away, but fails. "I told you it's no use." the boy said to her. Lucy smirks. "Okay well, I summon thee, the gate of the scorpion! Scorpious! Lucy says as she hold the key in her hand.

"Yeah, can we hurry this along. I have a date with Aquarius." Scorpious says. "Oh great." Lucy mumbles.

"My master warned me about you and you spirits." He says as he lets go of Lucy. "I guess its okay to fight you, all I have to do is not hurt you to much, then master would be upset then."

Lucy runs to be at Scorpious side. From there she could see that the boy had black hair which almost touched hi shoulders, and blue eyes.

To Lucy his eyes almost looked sad, but the deeper you look inside them, the more and more you start to feel fear in yourself. Lucy looked away from his eyes, so she wouldn't be consume by fear.

"Scorpious attack!" Lucy shouts the command. And Scorpious blasts a huge amount of sand at the black hair boy. But he easily dodges it with a swipe of his hand. And the sandblast it's a nearby tree, knocking it down with a loud crash. Lucy flinches as the trees falls with a loud thud.

"I told you it's no use, I can deflect any types of magic." He said. _Hmm, deflect magic. It's almost like Dan's shield, but he can reflect it, and his boy can deflect it anywhere he wants. _Lucy thought. At this point Scorpious was mad.

"Hey, no, that's not cool, you can't do that to my sand." He says as he blasts another wave of sand at the boy.

But the result was just like the last time. But this time it hits a flower cart, shattering it to pieces. And Lucy flinches at the loud sound it makes, hoping it didn't wake anybody up.

"Don't you people ever listen, when someone tells you something. Chambi-san said he can deflect any types of magic." said another voice behind Lucy. As she turns she sees him walk out of the shadows. This boy had yellowish-brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Nice to metcha, my name is Yoki." Yoki says as he bows down to greet Lucy.

"W-what do you want f-from me?" Lucy asks, but she doesn't get anything back from Yoki. Because he looks up at the window.

"Fuck, Chambi-san, lets get out of here." Yoki says. "What about her, master would be upset if we don't get her this time." Chambi says as he points to Lucy.

_ The other must have some type of telepathic magic, in order for the black haired boy to run away. _Lucy thought as she looks around to find that she was left alone with Scorpious.

Ezra has decided to get up to see whom was making a ruckus outside of the hotel. And if she sees that person she will beat them to a pulp for waking her up from her nightly slumber.

She was shocked to find that Lucy was out side with one of her spirits. "Lucy! Why are you out there in the middle of the night." Erza yelled at the blonde. She then decided that it was a bad idea if she beat Lucy to a pulp.

_ Natsu would kill me if I did that, I know how much he loves Lucy. _She thought. And she looks back down at the blonde who just stood there.

"Me and Scorpious were just practicing. Sorry I we woke you, Erza." Lucy lied. "But, I-" his words where cut off by Lucy elbowing him in the ribs. "Sorry Lucy. My time is up." And he disappeared.

"Come on Lucy, Get back inside, and rest!" Erza yells from the window. And Lucy walks back into the hotel by the front door.

"You guys disappoint me." Their master says as he gets up from his desk. "I thought you would do better this time." he says as he stalks the front of his desk.

"We are gravely sorry master, we had no choice. Someone would have caught us the black haired boy said. "Tsk, why not. Jackson sure did blow your cover, didn't he!" Their master shouted.

"We usually use him as a decoy." Chambi said. " It didn't work this time did it, now they have Jackson and we don't have Lucy, thanks to you." Their master says angrily.

"Sorry sir, just give just one more chances. I swear we'll get her for you, and get back Jackson." Yoki says pleading for forgiveness.

"I'll give you one more chance, if you fail this time of capturing Lucy or if you get captured. I'll have no chose but to get her myself. And I won't fail. Do you understand." Their master says and then looks down at the two boys.

"Yes master." They both said at the same time. Their master waved his hand dismissively, telling then to leave his office. They did stood up and left the room.

**Finally I finished chapter 3, Thanks for waiting. I'll soon have chapter 4 soon, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CeCe: Sorry if this chapter is a little late, had trouble of what to write, and plus it was even harder with and Christmas too. This time I tried writing a longer chapter, here you go. And again sorry *HINT: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL***

**4. A Run in with Familiar Faces**

As everyone was finishing packing up to go home. Lucy didn't want to lie to everyone about last night. _They have the right to know. Hey maybe they could protect me__from those boys' master. _Lucy thought.

Lucy clears her throat. "Everyone, I have something to say," everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked up at her.

Even Happy stopped flying around Carla long enough to see what she wanted.

"I know what I told you guys earlier is what I shouldn't have. I wasn't practicing with one of my spirit. I-" Lucy paused, earlier she told everyone why there was so much ruckus last night. She said that her and Scorpio was training. But that was a lie.

"I wasn't training with Scorpio. We were fighting against those bandits who attacked us yesterday." Lucy says

She felt guilty not telling them the truth before. After she told them the truth, it felt like a ton of bricks were lifted off of her chest. She felt much better.

"B-but how did they f-f-find us Lucy-san, and why were they after only you." Wendy asked. Lucy shakes her head.

" I don't know Wendy, all I know was that someone must have informed them where we were at."

"Hmm, you're right Lucy, someone must have informed them, but who?" Erza said with her index figure on her chin. Then she looks over a Jackson.

She stares at him with her evil death stare. Jackson winces at Erza's stare. She smirks at him when he winced.

"So that is how they found us, was by you. You told them everything. But how, did you do it by using pigeons?" Erza asked. You could tell that she was pissed off now.

Erza lifts Jackson by the rope. "Tell me that I am correct." she said through gritted teeth. "Wrong." Is all he said with a smirk behind it.

Erza shook him. "How am I wrong. This was your plan all along wasn't it. For you to get captured and inform the others wasn't it." When she got no answer she shook him harder.

"Oi, Erza, settle down a bit, You'll kill the poor boy, even though I hate Jack here." Gray says as he lays a hand on her shoulder. Erza sighs, "You are right Gray." she said.

"Wrong again. It wasn't my plan it was Yoki, and if you are wondering how I got the information to him was by Telepathy by the way, not pigeons." Jackson said.

Not caring if he let out a big secret to his fellow teammates.

"Who has the telepathic magic then?" the fire mage asked. He was staring at Jackson with those black onyx eyes. Which makes Jackson freeze in place.

"Oi, he asked you question Jack." Gray said. He was angry at this boy. _What the fuck is wrong with this boy. _Gray thought. _Why does he have to be an ass._

"Yoki," Lucy said in a small voice. Not wanting to face everyone she had her head down. "His name is Yoki the one with the Telepathy. I'm sorry guys, I should have told you in the first place. It's my fault. I'm so sorry everyone." She started to cry.

"It's not your fault Luce." Lucy looks up at the pink haired fire mage. Natsu walks over to where Lucy stands. Tears stills flowing down her cheek.

"Don't cry Lucy, we're here to protect you." Natsu says as he cups her cheek in his hands. He brushes her tears away with his thumbs. And pulls her into a hug. Which she returns.

_ W-why is my h-heart b-b-beating so fast. W-what's happening to me." _Lucy thought.

Lucy starts to blush with out realizing it. And forgetting that Natsu still embraced her. "Luce, your face is red, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" he ask. "N-no, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

They were interrupted by an "Ahem" and that is when Lucy looks up see Erza who had a big smile, she looked around to see the others. They to had a big smile on their faces. Natsu and Lucy quickly let go of each other, both blushing uncontrollable.

"So Lucy, who did this Yoki guys look like. Can you remember?" asked Erza who was looking at the girl who had a red face. Erza snickered, _Why can't they each other how they feel. _Erza thought

"Well let me see, I think he had short yellowish-brown hair, fair skin and green eyes." Lucy continued "But he wasn't the one who invaded our hotel room. Yoki was the one with Telepathy, of course you know that."

"Then what did he look like and do you remember his name in an way?" Erza asked. Lucy was taken back at the memory of the boy who pulled her out through the window that night.

"Hmm, let me think." Lucy put a finger on her chin. Then she remembered the boy. "Ha, yes, I remember him. He had black hair that almost touched his shoulders, pale skin almost to the color white, and light blue eyes." She continued on "And I think his name was Chambi."

Jackson burst out laughing "Hahaha hahahah!" he was laughing so hard that tears filled his golden eyes.

"Oi! Jack what's so funny. If your laughing about this situation, well there is nothing you should he laughing at Jackass!" Gray yelled at Jackson. He was getting anger ever time he look at Jackson, or even look at him.

"That sounds just like Chambi-san alright." Jackson stopped laughing to continue to talk, "Although he is quite weird, not to mention quiet." He pauses the looks at Lucy. "Hey, blondey didn't you fight Chambi-san, tell he about it wasn't it hard to fight him."

"What the fuck is he talking about Luce?" Natsu asked as he turns to look at Lucy."

"He is. I didn't know that kind of magic even existed in this world." Lucy said as she shrugged.

"What, Lucy tell me what magic he use?" Erza asked

She was about the to respond, but someone already did before she had a chances. "He uses Deflect magic. That is why it's hard to defeat him 'cause magic doesn't work on him." Jackson stated.

"What hell is Deflect magic?" Natsu asked. _Good thing he isn't the only one doesn't know. It looks like everyone else doesn't know either. _Lucy thought.

"Deflect magic is like Dan's shield, but instead of your magic bouncing every which way, he can move it where he wants. All he has to do is swipe his hand in any direction he chooses." explained Lucy.

"I g-get it now" Wendy said. "Well, I still don't get it at all." Natsu says as he folds his arms and pouts. "N-Natsu, do you r-remember Dan. The one who was in love with Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Natsu thinks for a thinks for a minute for responding. "Yes, I do remember. Man he was annoying." anger rose up in Natsu,

"Well, this guys magic is like Dan's shield, but it's different because he can move your magic you use on him anywhere he wants." Wendy explains then ask, "Do you get it now N-natsu."

"Yes, yes I do! Thank you Wendy." He says then pats Wendy's head. "I'M ALL FRIED UP!" Natsu yells with both of his fists on fire. "Aye!" Happy says as he appears beside Natsu.

"Guys, settle down!" Lucy yells as she punches both the fire mage and the flying blue cat.

"Lucy's right, you cant just walk out there and pick a fight some random person you think is the bandits." Carla says. Then she looks over a Happy, who is staring at her with passion filled eyes.

"Carla is right Natsu you can't go rampaging the town just to look for them." Erza continues, " But we still need to look out for the two remaining boys."

"Then let's go, we need to pay then back for what they did." Gray said. By that everyone head out of the room, and down to the lobby to sign out.

"Thank you ma'am, and have a nice day." said the woman behind the counter. She had long black hair that went down past her shoulders reaching the middle of her back. She also had bright greenish- yellow eyes. And at every end of every sentence she would smile so sweetly.

Just the way she acts and smiles reminds Lucy of Mirajane. _It's almost like she is Mira's twin sister. Well except for the hair color. _Lucy thought.

After Erza was done talking to the woman they set out. But as soon as they opened the door, they soon realized why there was so much noise this morning. Everyone in the village were running around like a chicken with its head cut off. People were throwing stuff here a there. It was hectic Someone threw a watermelon at Lucy, but she easily dodged it.

" Sure is busy today." Lucy said. "S-sure is Lucy-san." Wendy said in a small scared voice.

Lucy looks down, she had a weird feeling that something is going to happen, something every bad. And it did, because just when things got better, they got worst.

They were walking straight towards the two bandits, both the team and the bandits didn't know that they were in front of each other, only ten feet away, until both Lucy and Yoki looked up and lock eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Yoki but his hand out in front of Chambi. They were now face to face with the team, four feet away.

"Shit!" Yoki said his eyes still locked with Lucy's chocolate brown eyes, still narrowed. _I know I wanted to find her, but why now. _Yoki thought.

"Great, you guys again." Lucy said. "Are you guys following me or what." she put her hands on her waist. You could tell that she was angry.

"Lucy do you know these people." Gray asked. Yoki and Chambi started to back up little by little.

_ Are you serious, I told you guys a description of them and they are right in front of us. _Lucy thought.

Erza didn't need the answer to that question she already knew who theses people are and she was prepared to fight.

"Duh, are you stupid like hell Gray. These are the people who attacked me, even Erza knew who they are." Lucy said to Gray, and pointed a Yoki who just gulped

"You are right Lucy, I'm not a big idiot like Gray and Natsu." Erza said. Then smirk when she received a "Hey" from Gray. "Let the battles begin!" Gray said and started walking towards Chambi.

"Remember he uses Deflect magic Gray!" Lucy yells. Erza hands Jackson over to Happy and Carla. "Wow, this guy in heavy, he's heavier than you Lucy." Happy says. " Hey, you dumb flying cat." Lucy says as she tries to punch the flying blue cat.

"Enough, Happy take Jackson to the village prison, after we get done we will meet you there, got it." Erza said. She received an "Aye" from Happy, then he flew off with Jackson.

"Wendy you stay here with Natsu the protect Lucy." Erza said then took off towards Yoki, ready for battle.

As she was face to face with Yoki she was greeted, normally all of the people she fights they all know her.

"Nice to meetcha, Titania." Yoki said. " Let this battle begin, shall we." Then he runs around Erza at an amazing speed. Erza turned around just when he was about to hit her and swung her sword. Slashing his right shoulder.

Yoki then jumped back to avoid being hit again. _Man this woman is fast, normally when I did that trick it worked. _Yoki thought. _Time for Plan B._

Erza charges at Yoki, but he surprises her with a lighting bolt. Hitting her and the dirt road making the it shatter into a ball of dust everywhere.

"Ha, that was easy, I thought you were stronger than that Erza." But when the dirt has settled his eyes widen at the sigh he was seeing.

Erza and ex-quipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. "H-how can you equip so fast?" Yoki asked the red haired mage.

"Because I am the best there is." Erza replied. And at this Yoki was angry and tried to hit her with another lightning bolt but it didn't work with the armor she had on.

Then she changed into her Sea King Armor. She smirked before getting Yoki wet. "What the hell was that for you think you could stop me with by getting me wet." He said then tried to attack her again but failed, because he electrocuted himself. "Damn it, using water against me." he mumbled to himself.

While that fight goes on, there is another as well. The fight between Gray and Chambi. _So this is the guy Lucy was warning me about, ha no problem I can take him down. _Gray thought. Although he felt pretty lucky today, he decides to make the first move.

" Ice-Make Lance!" Gray shouts as tiny ice looking lances go straight towards Chambi.

He thought he had the upper hand until Chambi swiped his hand and the lances bounce off a force field like wall and were headed for Lucy and Wendy.

"Ice-Make Shield!" Gray shouts as a shield made of ice appears in front of the girls.

"Chambi-sama, you idiot don't hurt her we need you bring her to our master, jackass!" Yoki yells, who was still fighting Erza. Chambi didn't reply. Instead he looked up at Gray.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and we'll leave in peace." He said. And pointed and Lucy who was holding a scared Wendy.

"NO WAY! I'm not handing over one of my friends! You think I'm crazy!" Gray yells. Then he looks over at Lucy. "Lucy take Wendy and go into the near by diner!" He shouts.

Lucy nods and takes Wendy by the hand. Gray watches as she take Wendy to the towns diner. He made sure that they were in the place before he attacked again.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" He shouts. In his hands he held a hammer made out of ice and was ready to use it against Chambi.

"It's no use Gray Fullbuster. Magic doesn't work on me." Chambi said as Gray started to run towards him with the hammer in his hands.

Once Gray got up close he swung the hummer. Chambi swiped his hand but nothing happened. "Wh-" he didn't get to finish.

Gray had hit him with his hammer knocking to the ground. Making Chambi half conscious and half unconscious. He tries to stand up with shaky legs. "H-how?" he asked.

"Easy, I figured it out. You can only deflect magic if the attack is far away. However if the attack is up close then you can not deflect it." Gray says as he crosses his arms.

Chambi stood up he was angry. _How did he figure that out so quickly. That's impossible. _He thought.

Chambi was caught up in his thoughts that he forgot about Gray who was coming at him

Gray had made a sword out of ice and was running at Chambi .Who was caught up in his own little world, that Gray took the chances to strike him.

Gray slashed at Chambi who took noticed after being hit by the sword. And as soon as he hit's the dirt road he falls under darkness.

Gray walks over to the fallen body. "That was to easy even from me." Then makes a ice prison over the boy. "That should do it." and he makes his way over to the diner to find the girls.

Yoki got up from the ground and looks up at the red head who only stood a few feet away. He smirks and tries to attack Erza again. But fails when he gets hit by another one of her swords.

_Damn it she can change her armor really fast. _He thought. Because Erza had changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

He went to strike again but was knocked to the ground with one of her swords. He was unable to move with all the hits he had taken earlier in their battle.

_ Erza is scarier that it appears it be. _He thought as she approached him. She bends down a picks him up by the collar and he stares into her eyes they had anger in them. He flinches when she spoke in a not so pleasant tone.

"Why hell are you going after Lucy for?" Erza ask throw gritted teeth. As her grip in Yoki's shirt begins to tighten even more. She was beyond mad she was pissed.

"Sorry I can not tell you why." Yoki said. "And why is that, don't want to rat out your stupid master?" Erza asked.

"N-no, I don't know" He said pleading. "Liar!" She yelled and she started to shake the poor boy.

He put his hands up in defense. "Really, I don't know why. My master never told us why. All he said to do was to capture Lucy Heartfilia, and bring her to him once we got her."

Erza looked over at Gray's ice prison and smirks. "How would you like to join your friend," she said. Then walked over to the prison, opens the door and throws him in with Chambi.

Who was awake, sitting Indian style and arms crossed. He had an emotionless expression on his face. Yoki looks at him sideways in confusion.

"How did he defeat you?" Yoki asked him partner. Chambi replied, "He figured me out.

Erza looks over to see that Gray has found the girls and that they were walking her way. "I guess you found them Gray." she stated.

"Not really, I told them to go to the nearest diner." Gray said. "Smart thinking to tell them that, I didn't want them to get Lucy. I tried to get information but apparently they no nothing that will help." Erza said looking over a the boys.

"So what are we going to do with them." Wendy asked. "I guess we turn then in." Lucy says as she walks up to the cage and stares down at the two boys. Hard.

"Yes, but first we need to tie them up." Erza said. She walks up to the cage, before she opens the cage door she says, " Natsu can you hand me rope from my cart?"

She doesn't get an answer from the pinked hair boy.

"Natsu?" Erza looks around to find him. But the fire mage was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Natsu." She asked. Everyone looked at each in confusion. No one knew where he was, so all they could do was shake there heads "NO".

"I haven't seen him scene we left the hotel earlier." Lucy said. "Y-yeah now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either, I thought he was behind me and you, Lucy." Wendy said.

"Maybe that fire breath went with Happy and Carla." Gray stated. "Maybe, but we can't be for sure." Erza said.

She was now over by her cart to grad two pieces of rope. She hands one piece of rope to Gray, and they both walked over to the ice cage. Gray then opens the door and they both walk in.

"Let us tie up theses two and head to where Happy and Carla are." Erza says as she picks up Yoki and started to tie him up. Gray follows pursuit and ties up Chambi.

After Erza and Gray had tied up the two bandit, they settled off towards the prison where Happy and Carla are. And hopefully Natsu.

**Thanks for reading, and again sorry for the very late update. I want to tell you a little about the bandits. **

**Chambi- He is very quite, he looks emo, he shows no emotions, and he always says magic doesn't work on him.**

**Yoki- is a know it all, the leader of the three, acts big and brave but he is easily scared.**

**Jackson- he is a smartass, thinks he is big and bad, he is a jokester even thought he's not funny. Even though he never used his power I'll tell you. He uses earth magic.**

**P.S. I just randomly made up names. Please write a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo, It's me CeCe, here's the new chapter. I'll try for now on to keep you updated. *Hint I wish I own Fairy tail, but that would be a lot of work. ***

**5. A Nightmare comes true.**

As they reach the towns village, they met Happy and Carla. But no Natsu. _Where could he be. _Lucy thought.

"I thought Natsu-san came w-with you Happy, C-Carla." Wendy said. "No, He was in the hotel with us. Didn't he come with you." Carla said. She was confused. _Maybe something happened to him when the team left the hotel._ Carla thought.

"That's the problem Carla, we thought he came with you since he wasn't with us." Lucy said. _Natsu where ever you are, I hope your safe. _Lucy thought.

"Let's turn these bandits. Then afterwards we'll find Natsu." Erza said. "Sounds like a plan." Gray said. Then walked he walked into the prison with the rest of the team behind him.

All Natsu could do was stare at his blonde teammate. Wandering to himself,_ Does she feel the same way I do about her._

As everyone was leaving the hotel, Natsu was still in a daze. He was happy since he hugged Lucy and that she returned it. _Hmm, maybe she does love me like I love her. _Natsu thought with a big smile on his face.

When he realized that everyone was has left, he suddenly felt lonely. Turned around to say "goodbye" to the lady behind the counter who she reminded him of Mira. But she was gone.

"Huh, where'd she go." Natsu said then shrugged it off and started to head to the door but was stopped when the blacked hair woman stood in front of the door.

Her nametag read "Rei". But he was wondering why she stood in front of the door. Then she spoke in a voice not so sweet as before.

"Now, where are you going Mr. Dragneel." she said. Natsu jumped at her voice. "B-back to my t-team." Natsu said. She then smirks before she spoke again, "Oh no you don't."

Then she runs up to Natsu and hits him on the back of the head. And all he remembers is a harsh man's laugh coming from the woman as he falls to the floor and passes out.

As the village cop locks up the bandits he turns around and says, "Thank you once again. We had another mages come, only for them to fail. But thanks to you, I'll raise your reward by 40,000 jewels."

"We are indeed thankful for your generosity. But we should get going." Erza said as the man gave her the money.

Erza walked out of the prison with everyone behind her. Lucy was ready to walk out, she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was the man. He had a worried face. Then he spoke.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked her. Lucy was confused. _Why would he ask me that. He must want something. Probably wants the Heartfilia fortune. _Lucy thought.

"Yes, and why's that sir?" She asked. He didn't say anything, all he did was give her a note. "And make sure your friends know too." Then she walked out of the prison.

The man turned to the cell and looked at the three bandits. "Your master is very disappointed in you. You better be happy that he has a plan." He said then walked over to the jail cell and unlocked it.

"All part of the plan of this plans, I guess." Yoki said and walked out the back door of the jail house. " Thanks Gene, we owe ya."

"You can pay me back my money." Gene says and walks off.

Natsu was wondering were he was. All he could see was black, black everywhere, you couldn't see anything.

"Where the hell an I. All I see is nothing but black." Natsu said. Then heard a voice, it was familiar voice that sounded like the laugh from the woman. Honest he wasn't excepting a replied.

"To answer your question about where you at, I'll tell you. You are in your mind that runs off of your magic energy. And that is where you'll at for a while." Then the voice starts to laugh evilly, then slowly fades away. Leaving Natsu in the dark alone.

"You…g….guys need….to see this." Lucy says. She was scared at what the note read. She felt like crying. But she pushes the urge to cry down. _Lucy you need to be strong. _She told herself.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. The Lucy gives Erza the note so she can read it.

As Erza reads the note she was shocked, " How can his be. It is as I feared before." But what really catches her attention was who sign it. All it had was an R for the signature. _Who is this person, and why do they have Natsu. _She thought.

"What does it says Erza." Grays asked. Then Erza slowly came back from her senesces. She hands the note to Gray, who read it to himself.

"Wow, that Flame head got himself in a pickle this time." He says with a laugh. "Gray, it's not funny we must save him" Erza said. Gray stops laughing and hands the note back to Lucy.

"Lucy where does it say to go? I forgot." Erza asked. " It says to go to Mt. Foirem." Lucy replies. And with that they ran as fast as they could to go find their pink headed fire mage.

"I need to get out of this place. I need to save Lucy from that madman." Natsu says as he thinks out a way out of his mind. Then he remembers what the man said that his mind runs off of this magic energy.

Natsu then concentrates on releasing all of his magic energy out of this body. Pain shoots up his body and he has to stop, because the pain was unbearable. And when he stops he is panting really hard.

"Mu….st…save…L….Lu….Lucy." He says in between breaths. Then he goes back on releasing his magic energy. The pain comes back but he doesn't care at this point all he cares about is saving Lucy. _I'll go straight threw the pain if I have to save Lucy._ He thought.

Just when the pain was so unbearable that he can't handle it, his body starts to glow a bright red. As he keeps releasing his body glows even brighter, until the Dark room was filled with a bright red light.

As the team arrived at Mt. Foirem, there was no sign of Natsu. " I thought h-" Erza stopped talking, she was staring a Gray. Because he was glowing a bright blue.

"G-gray. Y-you're g-glowing." Wendy said. She was scared. She didn't know she was glowing white.

"What-" Gray looks down to see that he was glowing a bright blue and was getting brighter. "Well, what about you. You're glowing to, so isn't Erza." He says and points at Erza.

"What do you mean Gray." she says the looks down. She to was glowing but was glowing a yellow. She then looks over at Lucy. Her eyes widened, "L-Lucy, you're not g-glowing."

Lucy was confused. All of a sadden her friends started to glow different colors, Wendy and white, Gray a blue, Erza a yellow, Happy a green, and Carla an orange. As they got brighter the more they got paler. The color now faded a lighter color of its original.

"What do you mean. Just you at you guys. All of you gotten paler and your eyes are losing there color. Tell me what's happening to you." Lucy says. She wanted to cry so much but couldn't.

Then one by one, they start to lose conscious and fall each one falls to the ground. Lucy looks down at her friend's lifeless bodies. _Guys w-what happened to you. _She thought.

As Lucy stands there she hears a familiar laugh, and her eyes widen. _NO!_

Lucy turns around to come face a green haired boy who she instantly knew who he was. _This can't be happening, how. _She thought.

The boy stood on top of a giant rock. He was holding a limp body. It had pink hair and a dragon scaled scarf. Her eyes widen even more at the limp body. "Natsu." she whispers.

"Hello Lucy." he said and smiled evilly. Lucy looks up at him, she was angry. "What happened to my friends?" Lucy asked angrily clenching her fists.

"They're in a better place in a better place, like this dragon." he held up Natsu. Then smiles again.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me!" Lucy yells at the boy. She clenches her fists so hard that her fingernails cuts her palms.

"What foul language for such a pretty young lady." He says. Lucy glares at the green haired boy. "Just answer my question I asked." she says through her clenched teeth.

"Ha, I know you seen me before to act that way. But as you must know my name is Rei, and you dear Lucy is a Celestial Wizard. Which is needed to complete in what I'm doing." Rei says.

"And what is that you're planning on doing?" Lucy asks. Rei smirks, "Well, since you won't be here anymore. I intend to-" Rei stops to yell in pain, dropping Natsu on the ground. Rei then holds his hand that was holding Natsu.

Lucy sees this, she sees Natsu body being engulfed by flames one minute and sees Rei holding his hand the next. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Son of a b-" he was cut off when Natsu punches him with his fist on fire. "Bastard!" Natsu yells. He was angry, he heard everything Rei had said.

"NAAATTSUUU!" Lucy screams catching his attention. "I'm just so happy that you're okay." Lucy says. Natsu smiles and jumps down to hug her. Which yet again she returns.

"You. H-how did you escape my Dark Box." Rei said his hands are in fists now. "Haha, you mean that thing, all I did was empty my magic." Natsu called up to Rei as he lets Lucy go.

"You brat." Rei says. "Who me I don't see a brat, all I see is an angry green haired man who I don't even know." Natsu says jokingly. By that Rei jumps down from the giant rock.

"You sure you want to go there you damn dragon." Rei says. "Sure, I'll never let you get Lucy." Natsu says then he gets into fight stance.

Rei smirks then attack. "Dark Ray, Ray Blast" he says as a huge blast of black ray shoots from his hands. Natsu grabs Lucy's waist and pulls her down so that they are on the ground.

The blast goes over their head, just missing them by an inch. Natsu gets up then helps Lucy up. Once she stands up he pushes her to the side so she wouldn't get hurt in the fight.

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar" then lightning flames come out of his mouth and toward Rei.

"Dark Ray, Ray Blast" it hits Natsu's attack, making both an equally match. Both attacks disappears as they hit making a cloud of dust. Lucy starts coughing as Natsu runs towards Rei with his fire dragon's iron, missing.

"Dark Ray, Dark Sun" as he says that little dark rays coming out of this body randomly making him look like a dark sun. The attack goes everywhere in randomly hitting things.

One of the rays where going straight towards Lucy. She embraces herself, eyes close shut tightly waiting for the attack to hit her.

But it never came. She open her opens her eyes, only to find a wall of pink wool. And a pink haired ram stood in front of her. She then relaxes when she seen the girl.

"Aries!" Lucy yells as she runs up and hugs Aries. "S-sorry Lucy, I had t-to I d-d-didn't want my m-master hurt."

"Thanks Aries, that's what friends are for right." Lucy said. Aries nods her head. "I-I got to go n-now. Stay s-safe." Then the little ram disappeared into the Stellar world. Lucy goes back to watch the fight.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" Natsu slashes as Rei, hitting him on the chest knocking him into a giant rock. Smashing the rock to pieces and burying him underneath.

"That hurt you damn dragon." Rei says as he gets up from the rubble. _How can someone survive something like that without being injured badly. _Lucy thought wide eyed.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and things will be easier." Rei says and Natsu glares at him. Hard. "Never. You think I'll hand over someone I promise I'll protect them no matter what." He says. "Fine, have it your way." Rei says as he draws out a sword.

He raises it high above his head and with a smirk swings at a fast pace. Natsu closes his eyes waiting for the sword to hit him. But somehow it never hits him.

As Lucy watches Rei pull out his sword and raise it high in the air, she is shocked. _No, not the person I love. _She thought. _What should I do._

When she Rei lower lowers his sword, she starts to panic. But her body does whatever without thinking. _I'm not going to make it._ She thought.

She arrives just in time as the sword struck her left arm, making a larger gash across her arm. She winces at the pain and grabs her left arm. She is breathing heavily from running as hard as she can.

Natsu opens one eye to find a blonde headed girl stand in front of him. His eyes widen when he realizes who it was. "Luce?" he said

She looks back at Natsu and says, "It looks like my nightmare has came true. Right?" after she says this she smiles at him. The way that she smiles at him always makes his heart skip a beat.

"Move, I'll deal with you later." Rei says then pushes Lucy out of the way, making her fall on her left arm. She screams in pain.

"How dare you hurt Lucy like that, and don't even care." Natsu says as his whole body is engulfed by flames and then head butts Rei. Making him stumble backwards.

"Dark Ray, Usion Rush" As a funnel of dark rays covers a large area. To Lucy the attack looked liked Dark Blast. But instead of a beam it was a funnel.

The last thing she seen was Natsu's limp body falling to the ground, before she blacked out.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. By the way the girl in the hotel was Rei (Ray). Sorry if you got confused at the name spelling. Wanted to do something different. Bye, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I have finally finished chapter 6. Hope you like it. It's probably my best so far, well for right now anyways. *I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.***

**6. Dark Haven**

Lucy wakes up to find that see was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. She had no clue where she was at, or who saved her.

She sits up, and winces in pain. She then looked down at her left arm. To her surprise someone had bandaged her arm while she was asleep. _That was nice of them to do that. But who done it._

Lucy looks around the room. The walls were a doll grayish-blue, and the floor was a white. There was a silver desk in the right corner of the room. Her bed was in the middle of the room.

She looks to her left, beside her bed was a matching silver bedside table. She looks to her right, there was a window little ways from her but it was close enough that she could escape.

"Where the hell am I?" Lucy asked to herself. But she didn't realize that she wasn't alone when she said it. Rei was standing in the door way. His back was against the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're in the palace's infirmary." Rei said. Finally after seeing him, Lucy narrows her eyes at him. "What?" he asked, then he turned to face her. Their eyes locked. Her chocolate ones on his black ones.

"Why am I here and what do you want with me?" Lucy asked as she puts her hands on her hips still staring at the green haired boy, their eyes still locked.

Rei smirked as he uncrossed his arms and started to walk towards her. He stopped at the bottom of the bed, resting his hands on the metal frame. Where they locked eyes again. The more she stared into his black eyes the less she could breath.

"You, Lucy, a Celestial Wizard has the power to bring the world under darkness." Rei says with his hands in the air, and then started to laugh evilly.

"And what if I refuse?" Lucy asked. She knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse. She was concerned, she didn't know what she was up against if she refused or not.

"You wouldn't. Because you can't refuse, unless you want friends to die." he said, then he brings up an imagine of each of her friends in the Dark Box.

The only imagine he didn't show her was of Natsu. Her eyes widened. "Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, he's in the palace's prison infirmary. Now get dressed." Rei said, then he threw some clothes on Lucy's lap. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

_ How can my nightmare come true. _Lucy thought as she got dressed. _Maybe Carla was right about me._

Her outfit contained of a black long sleeved turtle neck, a dark red short skirt, long gray socks that went pasted her knees, a pair of black knee high boots, and a dark red ribbon that she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

After Lucy was dressed she walked over to the door, opened it, and then walked out were she met Rei leaning up against the wall, which were of a purplish-red color.

"Done" she said. He smiled then he said, "Took you long enough." And he then motions her to follow him as he lead he down a corridor, only to turn a few times.

As they walked down the empty corridor, Lucy decided to ask a question that was on her mind, and it was bugging her to find out. "So. What is this darkness called anyways?" Lucy asked Rei.

Rei smiled, "Glad you asked." he said. Then they came across metal doubled doors. He pushes the doors open with a brutal force, and he yelled, "LET DARK HAVEN BEGIN!"And her eyes widened at the sight.

The room was white, and was filled with cords and plastic tubes. The cords and tubes where hooked up to the chair and a helmet. The tubes lead up to the ceiling that lead to a giant machine attached to the ceiling. The chair had leather buckles, that strap to your wrist and ankles.

The only two things that are noticeable is a red button on the wall and a small window.

Rei walks up to the chair and pats it. "Sit." he says then motions for her to sit down. Slowly Lucy starts to walk towards the chair. Once she's at the chair she sits down. Rei then hurries to buckle the leather braces. Once he was finished strapping her in he puts the helmet on her head and walks over to a control panel, there he pulls a lever.

Lucy screams in pain when he does. She can feel her magic starts to drain. Then she began to feel tried, even though she just woke up no to long ago.

It's been about an hour and the machine is still draining her magic energy. And the pain would not stop until it drained all of her magic energy.

Natsu was sitting on the floor in one of the prison's cells. He was thinking about a blonde haired mage. His thought was interrupted when he heard a loud scream, which echo off of the walls.

Natsu stood up so fast that he almost fell back down. His right hand was clenched into a fist that burst into blames. He was destined to kill that man. He told Rei that if he touches her he would kill him, when Rei visited him earlier.

_ What the hell is he doing to Lucy._ He thought. "I need to get out of here so I can save Luce." He said out loud.

He walks up to the cell's bars and looked around. "No sign of any guards." he mumbled to himself. Then he looks at the bars and smirked. "Hehe, and that dumbass calls himself evil. Please this is going to be easy."

Natsu puts his hands on the bars and started to melt the bars with his fire. When he was done there was a hole big enough that he can fit through. So he climbed out of the cell by the hole he made.

Once out of the cell he starts sniffing the air to find Lucy sent so he can find her. He starts to sniff harder, he then finds her sent. But it is very faint. He hears another scream and his heart dropped. It started to ache in pain at the sound of Lucy's screams.

"Lucy, I'm coming for you!" Natsu yells, and started to run in the direction of her sent.

As the machine keeps on draining Lucy's magic energy, the more she screams in pain. _N-Natsu where are y-you. I know you c-can hear m-my s-s-screams._ She thought. She screams in pain once more.

The machine turns off and the pain dies down. "I told you not to touch her." Lucy hears a familiar voice say. _Natsu you came_. She thought.

She opens her eyes, only to find that everything is black. She can't see, but can only hear the voice of her dear friend.

As Natsu was running, he hears yet another scream. This one blood curling. "Hold on Lucy, I'm almost there." he said to himself. Then stopped at the end of the corridor to find a set of doubled doors.

He opens the doubled doors to find the he was standing in a white room. He looks around to find that Lucy was strapped to a machine, and that Rei was facing a computer screen.

Natsu took this chance to go over a shut off the machine. He then runs to the control box and turns off the machine.

Rei turns away from the computer screen to the control panel where Natsu was standing. "I told you not to touch her." Natsu said. Then he looks over at Lucy who had her eyes closed.

As if sensing that he was there, she opened her eyes. As she does he finds that her eyes are a milky brown color. He had to turn away from her eyes. Because instead of her loving chocolate brown eyes, the were replaced with ones that looked fake, like they weren't even hers anymore.

Natsu turns to face Rei, "What did you do to Lucy?" he asked angrily. Now both of his fists were on fire.

"She's blind. But it's only temporarily." Rei said as he shrugged, "Cloud have been worst, you know, if you didn't show up that is."

"It's a good thing that I showed up then, right. Because I stopped your evil plan, and now I'm going to stop you." Natsu said with triumph in his voice.

"Foolish dragon, you haven't stopped my plan. That was merely the beginning. And since I have collected enough celestial power, I can now move up in my plans." Rei said. Then he backs up to a red button on the wall. The only color that is in the white room.

"What are you saying that I haven't stopped your plan!" Natsu yelled at the green haired boy.

"No. You're to late." Rei says then he pushes the red button that was on the wall. After he does that, the tubes starts to glow a golden color which then flows up the ceiling, into another room.

Erza looks around the dark room. She can't seem to find anyone since it was so dark. She could barely see out in front of her.

Then she hears foot steps of two people. She turns to around and sees two people heading her way.

Erza draws her sword. But puts it back when she sees who it was.

"You guys scared me." Erza says when they came closer. One was a boy who had messed up raven hair and dark blue eyes. The other was a girl who had median length blue hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry Erza. I was walking around when I found Wendy here." the boy says as he gestured to the blue haired girl.

"Thanks Gray." Erza said. "Where's Happy and Carla." Then looks around to see if she can find the two exceeds.

Wendy looks down. "We looked around right before we found you, but we still haven't found them yet."

On cue Happy and Carla came flying at the trio. It seems that they were in a hurry because they were flying really fast.

"Carla! Happy!" Wendy screams in excitement. Happy flies up the her, and she wraps him a hug. "I was so worried, I'm so happy that you guys found us." She says while still holding Happy.

Carla looks over at Erza. "We have news on how to get out of here." Carla said with her hands on her hips.

"So, how do we get out of here then?" Gray asked as he approaches Erza and Carla.

"This place feeds off of our magic energy. That's what keeps us in here." Carla says then looks over at Erza who had a finger on her chin.

"Just as I figured. I heard of this place before. But I didn't know it was true or not." Erza said to herself. But she forgot about Gray and Carla being there.

"What is it called? I mean this place any ways." Gray asked. Then she answered, "It is called Dark Box. It uses your magic energy. And the only ways you could escape was if you release all of your magic energy to do so. But it is very painful."

"Well we have to try. We need to save Lucy-san." Wendy said as she walks up to the group with Happy in her arms. The look on her face said that she was determined. "Okay, lets do this." Gray said.

Everyone concentrated on releasing their magic, and they all started to glow the colors they did before.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Am I really blind. I mean it's only temporality, how bad can it be. _She thought. She really wanted to see the fight between Natsu and Rei.

_ I need to take off this stupid helmet. It's making my head hurt. _Lucy thought as she was about to take off the helmet, then paused. She had forgotten that she was strapped to the chair. She then started to struggle against the leather straps to break free. But it was no use.

Out of the corner of Natsu's eye he could see Lucy struggling to break free. He quickly ran over to where Lucy sat and started to burn the leather straps. He starts at her ankles then works his way up to her wrists.

After he was done burning the straps, he then takes off the helmet. When he does he looks down at Lucy, who was smiling at him. And his heart skipped a couple of beats, and he couldn't breathe.

Lucy stopped struggling when she feels that someone was burning the straps at her ankles and wrists.

Then she feels that the helmet was being taken off, she couldn't help herself. She had to smile. Because not matter what she knew it was Natsu. And once he had taken the helmet off, her head had stopped hurting.

Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and helps her up from the chair. Once she was out of the chair she says, "Thank you Natsu."

"how do you know it's me, instead of that Greenie." Natsu says jokingly. She goes to punch him but only to miss. "You can't even punch. Haha."

"Shut up!" Lucy yells at Natsu then gets back up to look at Natsu. His eyes widens at her. Her eyes are he same old chocolate brown eyes that he loves.

"Luce, your eyes. You can see again." Natsu says happily. Lucy stares at him in confusion. "Well of course, it was temporality. It took about a minute after you took off the helmet." she said.

"You shouldn't be so happy if I were you. Darkness will fall over this town then the whole continent, next will be the whole wide world. Darkness will over come this world." Rei says as he starts to laugh evilly.

By that the ground starts to shake, knocking Lucy to the floor on her knees. "What's going on!" Lucy yelled so that Rei could hear her over the rumbling and the earth cracking.

Bits and pieces of the ceiling starts to fall down on top of them. One giant piece was coming down on Lucy. But Natsu quickly covered her, so that the piece fell on him instead of Lucy.

"Dark Haven has begun!" Rei yells, obviously proud of himself. And Natsu helps Lucy get up off the ground. _The earthquake hasn't stopped and what does he mean by darkness will over come this world. _She thought.

"What the hell do you mean by that Greenie!" Natsu yells at Rei. He was still holding onto Lucy's waist.

Rei smirked, "Why don't you go see for yourself, Dragon." He said and pointed to a broken window, that had busted during the earthquake.

Once the shocking had stopped, Natsu lets go of Lucy's waist. There was debris littering the room.

He then walked over to the broken window, with Lucy following behind him.

They were shocked at the sight that was in front of them. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. And Natsu was angry.

The once yellow sun that was in the sky was replaced with a doll gray version that held low in the sky. The beautiful blue skies was dark, no color what so every, just black. The white clouds are now a dark blood red. The music in the air was filled with screams of pure terror.

Lucy looked down at the people. She covered her mouth and fought the urge to cry. But the tears came anyways with no exceptions. "N-Natsu, look at the p-people." Lucy said to Natsu. She couldn't help it, she let it all out.

Natsu looked down at the people, clenching his fists even harder then before. "Why." he said in a quite, but angry voice. Lucy sods in her hands trying to stop. But every time she does it just brings in more tears.

All the people in the village had transformed into monsters. Some had combinations of things, some had sharp pointed teeth, some were different colors, others had elf ears, and some even had tails and wings of all sorts of animals.

"Why… isn't it … effecting us?" Lucy asked in between sobs. You could barley hear what she had said because she said it in a low voice, and with all the screams and moans didn't help either.

"Because we are mages and they are nothing but. So only non mage holders get infected and turn into demons and monsters. At this rate all of Foire will be consumed." Rei said. He starts to laugh evilly again, then he says, "LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!"

*** Sorry if it's a little late, and sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. isn't that what brings excitement into our stories. ***


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I know I promised that I'll try to keep it updated. This chapter was kind of hard to figure out. But here ya go, a new chapter. * I don't not own ft in any way.***

**7. Chaos Begun**

Gray wakes up to that he was lying on a cold hard concrete floor. He managed to release all of his magic power. It took a couple of tries, but he got out of what Erza called the Dark Box.

He sits up to see where he was at. _Really a jail cell. What the hell? Who is this guy. _Gray thought as takes off his shirt.

The air in the cell was cool. But once it hit Gray's bare skin, it felt good. Well to the ice mage.

Gray stands up and walks over to the bars. He grads a hold of the bars. They felt cold to the touch, and it even sent chills up his spine. _Damn it, I am an ice mage._ He thought.

Gray sticks his head out in between two bars, and looks around to find out that there were several other cells around him.

"Gray!" he heard a familiar voice shout.

So he looks over to his left to see Erza, who also had her head poked out. "Are you okay Erza? Have you found Wendy yet?" Gray asked.

Erza shook her head. "No, but look at the cell in front of us." She said then pointed to the cell that was in front of them. Someone had melted a big hole in the bars.

"What the hell happened here? It looks like someone had melted the bars." Gray said out of total shock.

"There could only be one person whom we know that could melt the bars like that." Erza said face still looking at the cell in front of them.

"Natsu." said a small voice.

Both Erza and Gray turn their heads and looked to the right of the cell that had been in.

"Wendy you're okay." Gray said. "Do you know where Happy and Carla are?" his grip on the bars tightened, wanting to know the answer.

The blue haired girl nods her head. "They're right here in this cell." Wendy said. Then frowned before she spoke again. "But they haven't woken up though."

Well, that's good. But we still need to get out of he-" Erza was cut off because the ground started to shake violently.

Bits and pieces of the concrete ceiling fell as the ground kept shaking and everyone was thrown to the hard ground beneath them.

Once the shaking stopped everyone got up on their feet, Gray was the first to speak. "What the hell was _that_?" he asked as he takes off this pants and throws them to the side before he sticks his head out of the cell again.

"It appears to me, that _that_ had been an earthquake, Gray." Erza said. " Like I was saying before, we need to get out of here."

"Um, guys… I don't think that's going to be a problem for me, anyways that is." Wendy said. Making Gray and Erza turn their heads in her direction. Both stared in shock.

Wendy was right. It wasn't going to be a problem for her at all. That's because she was already out of her cell, and was standing in front of Gray and Erza.

"H-how did you e-escape?" Erza asked. Her mouth was an "O" shape and her eyes were staring at Wendy in pure bewilderment. Eyes wide.

Wendy looked down and starts to wiggle her index fingers together. Then she spoke in her sweet little voice. "During the earthquake some of my bars had loosened, so I pulled them out."

"Well , thanks to that earthquake, we are now one step a head of our plan." Erza said then looked down at Wendy before she spoke again. "Wendy, do you think you could get us out of here?"

"Well, I could try." the sky dragon slayer said. Then she looked up at Erza and smiled. "After all, Lucy-san needs our help."

"I think Natsu took care of saving her, but we need to get to them before both of them becomes severely injured. We need to hurry." Gray says.

Erza looks at Gray, then she frowns. "Gray… your clothes." She says.

Gray looks down to find that he was wearing just his underwear. "Shit" he cursed under his breath as he slips his pants and shirt back on.

"Okay, now all I have to do is get you guys out of your cells. Then we can find Lucy-san and Natsu." Wendy says as she takes a bobby pin out of her hair. "Lucy-san showed me how to pick a lock with a bobby pin." she then smiled.

Wendy walks over to Erza's cell. There she bends down and picks the lock. Once she hears a satisfying click, she gets up and walks over to Gray's and does the same.

Wendy stands up and walks away over to her own cell that held Carla and Happy.

She carefully picks up the two exceeds and held them in her arms and walks out to met Gray and Erza.

"Come on, lets go find Natsu and Lucy." Gray said then ran. In the opposite direction.

"Um, Gray! You're going the wrong way!" Wendy shouts at Gray. "Their sent leads this way." she points to the right.

"I knew that." he said, and with that they ran in the direction that the sent tells them.

She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face. All Lucy could do was sob in her hands. _I let everyone down. I'm sorry, so sorry. _She thought.

Of course she knew that she was tough, but when she seen those people. She lost it, she couldn't control herself, and every time she did wipe the tears, the more they came, nonstop.

"It's all my fault. I did that to those innocent people." she said as she tried to swipe the tears, but it was hopeless because more came as so as she wiped the previously ones away.

She then felt a warm stiff, but gentle hand rest itself on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Luce. You couldn't have stopped yourself for doing so. You were forced to do it. So don't blame yourself, you can blame Greenie over there." Natsu says and nods his head in Rei direction.

"Hey, you damn Dragon! My name is Rei, not Greenie. Thank you very much." Rei says as her crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Your welcome." Natsu says sarcastically. "And by the way my name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Not damn Dragon." then he points a thumb at his chest to indicate himself.

"I know who you are. I'm not that stupid, I had a very good education when I was little kid." Rei said.

"I wasn't callin' stupid. But since you brought that up, I can say that you're not all that bright. You locked a fire dragon slayer in a cell that had metal bars. Ha, and you call yourself evil." And that was the last straw. Anger building up in Rei.

"You! Damn! Dragon!" Rei yelled. He was approaching Natsu and Lucy slowly. Trying to fill the gap in between.

"Two can play that game-" Natsu pauses to get ready to fight, then he says "Greenie." and smiles at Rei. At that Rei snapped, and ran at Natsu with his sword drawn.

Natsu barley dodges the sword attack when a blast of black ray hits him. Throwing him into a near by wall, smashing it into pieces. He stands up from the rubble. Pushing a giant piece of the wall to the side.

"You gotta do more than that if ya want to take this dragon down." Natsu says as he jumps down from the pile and brushes himself off like nothing happened.

With a sigh Rei put his sword back in the holder at his waist. "If you can defeat me, then this rein of terror will end. But that is only if you can defeat me." he said. "I wouldn't give you the way to reverse it if you try to punch it out of me."

Natsu smirked at Rei's remark before he took off running towards Rei. Both hands ablaze.

Once he reaches Rei he swings his right fist, but Rei dodges as Natsu kicks Rei in the gut, sending him towards the wall with the window. Rei smashes into the wall, and outside where all the people are in chaos.

Natsu runs over to the hole in the wall that he had from Rei's body. He stops right outside of the hole and turns to Lucy.

"Go find the others, and tell them to help me. I don't know if I can defeat him by myself." he said. Natsu smiles a toothily grin before he disappears from the hole.

Lucy could hear the distant fight between Rei and Natsu. She didn't know what to think. Best of all she had no clue where the others were being held. _Where could you guys be at._ She thought.

Just then, Lucy hears faint voices coming toward the door. Which had fallen in the earthquake, along with other things.

She turns around just in time to see Gray, Erza, and Wendy walk in. Lucy noticed that Wendy was carrying two unconscious exceeds.

"Hey guys, there you are!" Lucy shouts as she waves. "Lucy-san, I'm glad your okay." Wendy says. She runs up to Lucy and smiles. "I was about to take off to find you guys." Lucy noted.

"What the hell happened here?" Gray asked as he looks around the room. He stops at the hole in the wall, and he raises an eyebrow. "And what's with the hole in the wall?"

Lucy bends down and takes Happy from Wendy, knowing that the poor arms hurt form carrying two exceeds. She ignored Gray's first question and stood up to answer his second question he asked.

"Natsu's what happened. He done it not too long ago. Actually right before you guys walked in." She said as she looked back at the hole then back at Gray.

"And where is he now?" Erza asked. "He should never leave a comrade behind. Never. I'll teach him a lesson once we find him." she said as she clenches a fist in the air.

"Now, now, Erza. There's not need to do that because there must be an explanation on why he left her. Right Lucy?" Gray asked as he tries to calm the red head down.

"Yes, there is. You see he's outside fighting Rei. And he asked me to go find you guys so you could help him in the battle. I don't want him to….." she trailed off. Lucy didn't want to think that way.

"And why aren't you helping him?" Gray asked. "This is your fight too."

"The thing is that I can't or I would. All my magic has been drained." Lucy said. Then she walked over to the hole. "So Lucy, did you find out why those boys' master wanted you." Erza asked.

Lucy looked out over the village. "Yes. His name is Rei. And the reason why, is that he want to bring darkness to the world called Dark Haven. He needed my celestial magic in order to do so."

She continued. "He also said that it will spread form village, that is if we don't stop him. If we can defeat him, then he'll stop Dark Haven."

Lucy turns around to face Gray and Erza. "Dark Haven has probably already infected other villages." she stated

"B…. but….but why isn't effecting us?" said a small voice. Lucy looks over a Wendy who was cuddling Carla was hasn't woke up yet, along with Happy. "Because only non mages get infected by Dark Haven." Lucy answered.

"We will stop Rei, and fix his evil plan to bring darkness over the world." Erza said. Then she turned to Wendy. "Wendy, I need you to stay here to keep an eye on Happy and Carla."

She turns to Lucy. "And Lucy watch out for any guards." Erza said before she turned to look at Gray.

"Gray you are with me. We need to help Natsu battle against Rei." she said as she walks towards to hole.

Erza stops and turns and looks back at Gray. "You ready?" she asked. Gray nods his head and runs up to Erza at the hole.

Good luck you two." Lucy said as she waves good bye.

"Lets go." Erza said before she and Gray jump out of the hole. Leaving Lucy and Wendy by themselves with two unconscious exceeds.

**This story came out better than I thought. Thank you all for reading my story. Until next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
